Futuristic Past
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: The Yugioh gang will have a blast of the future! I mean past! I mean... erk... just read the summary inside. Megaman XxZeroxZXxYugioh crossover


Futuristic Past – The Reawakening

Silver: Hey! This is an experimental fic I'm trying on… so please don't flame me.

Summary: A few months ago, an archaeologist found a ruin of an ancient yet advance civilization… but he accidentally activates it and the creatures are on the lose. But three strange things also waken to find the descendants of the three legendary heroes, in order to save the resurrected world…

Joey Wheeler, an ordinary guy living in an almost extraordinary life (thanks to Yugi's alter ego, Yami and his past.); wins a strange looking prize from the crane game. But it soon turns out to be what is called a Live Metal and it is called Model Z. Then chaos came and only Joey can stop it by transforming into Maverick Hunter Zero. Now, Joey is on a quest to find Model X, Model A and their descendants to stop an ancient threat that kept coming back and discover what their home was like ten thousand years ago... And who they are exactly.

Silver: Yeah… like I said it's an experimental fic. And if you like it, I'll re-edit this chapter and continue this story, and if you don't, I'll just delete it. Anyway, it's on with the show!

(Disclaimer: Silver-Blue Firebird does not own Megaman X, Zero, ZX, or Yugioh!)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

The Reawakening

(A few months ago… In Egypt…)

"Ow!" someone yelps.

"Sorry professor!" one of the students shouts, as he looks down to see if his mentor is okay. Today is just a plain day for an archaeologist, Francis Lionel, who tries to find an artifact or a coffin of a king or queen of Egypt. (A/N: And no, they are not looking for Yami's coffin.)

"Are you okay?" another student asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Francis shouts, then one of the students tries to go down but he stopped them. "Stop! Can't you see this pit is quite deep!" he shouts.

"But sir-" the student got cut off by Francis, by reassuring them that he will find another way out. And so, he sets on a journey into the dark caverns, to find his way out…

But fate has a different plan…

"AHHH!!!!!!!!" Francis screamed, as the ground he stepped on breaks, slides by the wall and landed face first on a metallic floor… 'Wait… a metal?' he thought and stood up, and gaped on what he saw.

It was an underground city… wait, scratch that, it is more of an underground civilization of humans and robots!

He is amazed to the fact that there was an ancient yet advance civilization well hidden, deep beneath the earth. And he'll be famous if he could show this to the association and to the world. So he began taking stuffs that catches his eye and placing the in the bag, as he took a small robot's leg, something catches his eye… a strange looking metal.

He turns around to see the thing he saw and found three, instead of one, hanging on a weird-looking wall. The first one is blue and white with a red gem on it, the next one is red and white with a tint of black and a blue gem on it, and the last one is blue, red and white with a screw on the middle-top of it. Thinking it is valuable, he walks there and tries to get one of it off the wall. But it seems to be stuck, still Francis pulled harder…

But unknown to him, that as he pulls, the seal that kept the city immobile and secretive slowly begins to break.

"Come on…" he hissed, and gave a one last, hard pull and the metal came off.

Then… the seal breaks and on a far side of the city, the robots slowly came into life and stood up to find who released them. They slowly walked to the seal that kept them asleep and… to destroy the three locks.

Meanwhile…

"Whoo… these might worth a fortune!" Francis said, looking at the three metals in his bag and then zips it up. As he is about to leave, he heard a mechanical noise and turns around to see red, glowing eyes moving towards him. Scared, he ran for his life, not knowing where to go but as he ran everywhere to find an exit, he trips. And then he got up but… he left his bag near over an old building and he didn't care if he loses his future fame, all he wanted was out.

But…

There was a scream and silence… then red blood pours itself out into the ground, as a huge robot completely stomped the archaeologist's lower body flat.

Then another strange looking metal floated towards the body, then looks at the huge robot. "You idiot, you nearly destroyed it!" It said.

"I'm sorry, master." The huge robot said, bowing its head down.

"No matter… I can easily replace the lower body with machines." The metal said, then looks at the other remaining robots. "Get a capsule, quick! I want this body preserved."

The robots obeyed and place the almost dead man in the capsule then after they scout the old city, they left to see and conquer the world above. As soon as silence came in, Francis' bag begins to move and twitch, and then the three metals that he took floats out of it. It looks around and spoke…

"This is bad." The blue one said.

"Ya think?" the blue and red one asked, sarcastically. "That guy broke the seal!"

"Well… how do we suppose to know that someone will find is place?" the red countered back, and then they began bickering about it till…

"Z, A, will you two stop!" the blue one shouts.

"Sorry X" the two said.

The blue metal sighs and looks at them. "It seems we have no choice… we have to go up to the surface and find our descendants." X said, floating near the way the other metal and the robots went.

"But… our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren are humans now." A said. "We can't involve them into the fight."

"Not to mention, that we have no clue who are our descendants are." Z added.

"Don't worry, we have a DNA scan in our systems and we can protect them with our armors. Now, come on, we have to stop W and his followers" X said, as the three quickly flew out of the hidden city and into the surface. But they got shock as soon as they saw what W and his followers did to a group of humans.

"Weil… what have you done?" X silently asked, then the three agreed to split up and they flew away to find their descendants.

(A few months later…)(In Domino, Japan.)

"Finally! Now we can hit the arcade!" A blonde teen shouts cheerfully as the school bell rang and everyone in the class began to pack their stuffs.

"Joey, did you forget? We have homework to do." A brunette said, as she pass by the blonde's table and he nearly slip off his seat.

"Aw man, Tea, why do you have to spoil the fun?!" Joey asked.

"It's because you kept forgetting to do your own, and then you ask me to copy mine." Tea said, looking back at him. "Besides, we're going to be seniors and then graduate soon, I'm just reminding that to you so you won't become irresponsible when we become college students."

"Right… whatever." Joey said, as he took his bag but he suddenly got himself on a headlock by his buddy, Tristan. "GAH! Stop it!" Joey yelped and laughs, as Tristan lets him go and a pair of twins came.

"Hey Yug', Hey Yami, ready to hit the arcade?" Tristan asked.

After the ceremonial battle a few months ago, Yami decided to stay with Yugi and gain a body of his own. Now Yami Yugi Mutou is Yugi's twin brother and is enjoying life with his family and friends.

"Yeah, but not long, Yami and I have to help Grandpa with the shop by 5:30." Yugi said.

"Okay then, let's go." Joey said, and the four boys head to the arcade. And for once, Joey is glad that a certain moneybags is not there to bother him. They heard that something is disrupting the computers in his company, and they heard that some rumors that some of the computers' screen exploded. For him, it would be a dream comes true if one of the computers would explode on Kaiba's face… then again, Mokuba might end up glaring daggers, pitchforks and any other sharp objects at him.

As soon as they reach the arcade, they began playing fighting, shooting and driving games, they are having so much fun until…

_Zero…_

"Uh?" Joey asked, looking around but no one is there. When he is about to chose another game, he spotted something strange in one. On a crane game, he saw the strangest thing he ever laid eye on… it was a paperweight of some sort. It is red, white with a tint of black on it and has a blue gem on it. Without thinking, he put the token in and tries to get it. He slowly aims for the paperweight, pressed the down button, the crane opens up and grabbed the desired target. The crane then slowly lift it up and bought down to the disposal shoot, where Joey took it and looks that the thing with interest. But he winces in pain when one of his fingers touched the sharp part of the thing and begins to bleed.

"Hey Joey! It's your turn!" Yami said, as Joey nodded and placed the odd ting in his bag…

Unknown to him…

_DNA Analyze complete… positive._

"So… it is you." The thing said silently to itself and waits for the right time.

(A few moments later…)

"See'ya later guys!" Joey shouts and ran back to the apartment, as he crosses the street he notices something strange on the sidewalk… Its round, black, wears a yellow hard hat with a green cross on it and has a pickaxe on its side. 'What the heck is that?' he thought, before the little thing notices him and hops away.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he continue his way home…

(The next day...)(Dream)

"**No… Iris… NO! IRIIIIIIS!!!!" a man shouts, he has a red armor on and has a long blonde hair. He continues to shout at the sky (or space) as he held on a dead woman, and not a single tear leaks out from his eyes… yet he knew his heart is crying.**

(End of dream)

"IRIS!" Joey shouts, as he sweats and pants a lot. "What… what was… that all… about?" he said, as he looks at the thing he got from the arcade on his bed side. "And how did that thing got here?" Joey asked.

Thinking he must've got it out of his bag, he shrugs it off, got off the bed and heads into the restroom. As he cleans himself up, he got a little surprise when he saw the thing in his bathroom, inside the medicine cabinet. After that, he prepares breakfast but nearly got shock, when he reached for the milk… he got the strange looking metal instead. The same thing happened when he tries to get his shoes, in his locker, in the men's bathroom, on the cafeteria's seats and under his desk.

Joey's reactions, you asked?

He's afraid that he is loosing his mind! He told Yugi and Yami about the thing, but Yami said that he detect no magic in it. Then when the day is almost ending, Joey excuses himself and ran to the men's restroom. He then enters one of the cubicles and is ready to flush the thing down into the drain.

"I don't know why the heck you're following me but this ends now." He said, when…

"Oi! Oi! Stop!" a deep voice shouts out, and Joey stopped whatever he is doing and looks around… but no one is there.

"That's weird… I thought I heard someone." Joey said, and then the thing began to move and let it go.

"Yeah, that would be me." The thing said.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Joey screamed.

"Shhhhhhh!!! Quiet! You don't want to attract attention, do you?" the thing asked.

"No…" Joey said, unable to think of something to say.

"…Anyway, I'm Model Z, but please call me 'Z' instead." The thing said.

"Okay… uhhh, what are you, Z?" Joey asked.

"I'm a Live Metal… we're a substance discovered in places, such as ruins, that contains information about past events. And we carry the battle experience and memories of beings from the past." Model Z explained. "Except for the memory part." He added.

"Why? What happened?" Joey asked.

"In order for us to perform better in the battlefields, those 'people' remove some of our memories and preserved them in a container… unfortunately, I don't know what happened to it when I was sealed, and the only things I can remember is that I'm a Maverick Hunter, Defeated Weil, helped Aile and Vent and I have a descendant…" Model Z said.

"Sorry…" Joey said. "What's a Maverick Hunter?" he asked out of curiosity.

At first, the Live Metal is silent as he tries to recall his remaining memories of his past. "I… I don't really know…" he said, and Joey slightly anime fall. Well, he can't blame the Live Metal for getting amnesia of some sort; still he can't believe that the thing he got from the arcade is alive! Do they even allow that?!

"Oookay… you said that you have a descendant, why don't we go looking for this person every after school?" Joey asked, standing straight.

"Actually, it's you." Model Z pointed out and Joey's mouth drops on the floor.

"ME?!" Joey exclaimed. "Dude, I'm not like you… I mean I'm a human, and you're… a talking metal!"

"Appearances can be deceiving sometimes, Joey." Model Z said. "And besides, I was a reploid before I turned like this."

"What's a reploid?" Joey asked.

"…Well… Reploids are robots, which are built to be close as human." Model Z said, become Joey gave the Live Metal a weird look.

"Is it me or am I attending a sci-fi joke show of some sort?" Joey asked…

BOOM!

"What the?!" Joey said in alert, he ran to the door and saw only smoke. As the smoke clears, he saw a huge spider robot attacking the school and saw how destructive it is from the long trail of destroyed houses and building. Then Model Z quickly floated to his side and saw the situation.

"Joey!" Model Z said. "Quick use me!" as he dropped itself on Joey's palm.

"How?" Joey asked, and Model Z could hear a small fear in his voice… Still they have to stop that berserk machine.

"Hold me out and shout 'ROCK on!'" Model Z said.

"Okay… ROCK on!" Joey shouts, as he held out the Live Metal.

"Rebirth Of Crystallized Knowledge SYSTEM activated." Model Z said, a burst of light emitted from it and wraps around his descendant. And when the cocoon of light broke, Joey appears in a tight black jumpsuit, a red vest with some yellow on it, matching red, white and yellow boots and gauntlets, a white crotch protector, a pair of white and yellow thigh protectors and a black and red fin-shaped helmet with a blue gem on it. Plus his eyes turn cobalt blue.

"Whoa… this is so cool." Joey said, as he looks at himself and notices that his voice sounds a bit deeper. "Whoa, what happen to my voice?"

"_You better hop to it or else the school will get destroyed." _Model Z said.

"Hey, you can still talk to me." Joey said, holding his helmet. But he suddenly felt something on his back and yelped on what he discovered… His hair grew longer and almost reached his feet. "Great, how am I going to fight that thing if my hair is so damn long!" he exclaimed.

"_Stop complaining and get into the fight!"_ Model Z shouts.

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" Joey yelped, as he puts his mask on and jumps out of the window and Wall Climbed to the roof. "Holy! Did I just do that? Sweet!" he exclaimed.

The spider robot is about to destroy another part of the school, when a red blur attacks it and it somersaults a few meter away from the robot. The students stopped running to see what it was and saw a blond masked guy, daringly fight against the huge robot. The student began talking about him, till the huge spider got up and charges at the guy.

At first, Joey was frantic on what to do; he cannot fight the robot with only punches and kicks. Till Model Z made a suggestion of summoning is Buster Gun, and Joey did what he is told. Joey then charges up and release a charge shot at the robot's legs, which got destroyed and Joey jumps away to avoid being crush. Then Joey released a volley of shots at the robot, making sure that the spider is well-destroyed.

BOOM!

"Alright!" Joey said.

"_Good job." _Model Z said, then out of the blues, reporter suddenly came and begins to ask Joey about the incident.

"Sir! Sir! What was that? Where did you came from? Who are you?" the reporters asked frantically, as they tried to get answers. Normally, Joey would hog all this fame but… a feeling in the back of his head tells him to keep all things in small details.

"Uhhh…" Joey said when he suddenly hears a voice… and it is not from Model Z, since it is too feminine.

_Welcome back… My Maverick Hunter Zero…_

"I'm Maverick Hunter Zero, but please call me Zero. And if you excuse me, I gotta go" Joey AKA Zero said and then hops away to his home, to find out what is really going on.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Silver: Read and Review!


End file.
